Transformers : the reign of the neutral
by yorkmanic89
Summary: the names' Dante Mojima, Sam's older adopted brother. and my life with the Autobots and my history began with Sam's Camero. (may change rated M for later)


_example- speaking japanese _

example- speaking cybertroninan

Transformers: the reign of the neutral

My name is Dante Mojima. I'am Sam's adopted older brother and let's just say there's more to my past that meets the eye. it all started when Sam just got his new car. Sam comes in my room when i was fixing part of my bike and he looks at with "hey, Dante. what do you think of my Camero?" I looked at him at disbelief. "haven't seen it yet. are you here talking about your Car or is there something else in your mind?" "um... there's this party going on and i want you to come." i knew it. it has to something to do with Mikaela. "*sigh* fine. but if Trent starts causing trouble i'm going to break his bones. got it?" "you don't have to go that far." "come on, ladiesman217, let's check this party out." I put on my black leather Jacket and headed for the garage and Sam followed me. "at least my username isn't Darksplicer88." i laughed. "you have no idea the friends i had with that username. everybody loved my picture with my red eye. had nicknames like Demon of the night or the Endbringer. Etc." Sam pouted for a brief 5 seconds and I see his Camero. i will admit this is impressive. A racing car. must've cost a fortune. "Not bad, Sam. how much did this cost you? 4 grand?" "Yeah... how did you know?" "Ron" "oh." i got on my bike and revved it up. Sam gets in the camero and drove to the party while i followed him with my bike. he picked up his friend, Miles and resumed driving to the lake. for what seemed like hours, we made it there and this "party" wasn't amusing than i thought. all i did in this so called party was look at the view of my mirror in boredom. when I heard Trent about to Attack Sam, I looked at him with anger and what I didn't know my red eye glew and he backed off. whenever Trent started bully Sam, they were times i acted like madman sometimes with insane laughter breaking his bones that could lead him to hospital for a month or two. and they're she is. Mikeala. my patience was wearing thin i had to talk in my usual Japanese language "_Hey, Sam! if your done being buddies with Trent, we should get going before I break Trent's bones and have him bleed out. HAHAHAHAHA!" _Trent winced, yup. that's how insane i can get sometimes. but before I could do my usual free time, I noticed the radio of the camero playing a familiar song when I heard "who's gonna drive you home...tonight." but before I could ask Sam what's wrong with the radio... "I'm going to drive her home." oh boy... "well you do that while i'll do my usual stroll with my bike. call me if anything happens" as i drove my bike away from this so call "party", I noticed a police car was following me . i ignored him at first when i went to a Restaurant to get myself something to eat and rode my bike again when i finished eating. what seemed like a day, i get a phone call from Sam when i stopped on parking lot. "Dante! my car is stolen! i think the guy is heading to the junkyard!" "WHAT!? okay. i'll be there stay on his trail. I'm near his destination." I hung up the phone and rode full speed to the junkyard and wondered who would steal a car to a junkyard. was they're a deal going on? by the time I got there, I saw Sam hiding behind a row of cars and was about to ask him why was he hiding until I noticed his eyes were wide open. now it was my turn to go wide eye. we saw Sam's Camero turn to a giant robot and he's using some sort of signal to the sky. was it calling his friends? a warning? don't know. however, my thought was interrupted by two Junkyard dogs chasing Sam. I ran after him in case he got himself into trouble. we ran into a garage and noticed the camero chased away the dogs. but sam made a run for it. I was going to get him but a cop was there and I hid behind a wall. "put your head on the hood" a loud thud confirmed that Sam did just that. he got arrested. as I heard the police car leave, I had to make a phone call to my friend from the police station. "hey, Felix. can you help my brother, Sam out in case that rookie dip shit of a Detective does anything stupid? ... Thanks." Felix Santiago. Foster son of William Lennox. a cool friend and always wanted to join the army with his father and is on edge of his Father's Safety from the news. now he's working as an ace Detective with a shit head of a partner who doesn't know what's he doing. anyway, off topic. I glared at the "Camero" with a somewhat smirk. "You and I are going to have a nice little chat" the camero was silent. "what was that you just did?" he starts playing random tunes of the radio something about calling someone from the Heavens. I wasn't entirely sure but if this robot was calling his friends from space they're probably the good guys like him. something tells me my whole life just got a whole lot more complicated. and it all started with Sam's Camero.


End file.
